


Three Way Chess

by toesohnoes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles invites Tony Stark over for a three-way chess match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10946734926/eriks-footsteps-falter-as-he-enters-the), inspired by this pretty chess board:

Erik’s footsteps falter as he enters the room.

His lips twitch cautiously, as if he isn’t sure whether or not he dares to smile. Tucked beneath his helmet, he knows he has nothing to fear from Charles - but life has taught him to always be on guard. Charles isn’t as innocent as he looks.

“This isn’t quite what I was expecting when you invited me over,” he confesses.

The chess set in the centre of the room is not the one that they usually play on. He knows that old set so well that he could recognise every individual piece by touch. This one is different: three-sides, three colours, three sets of pieces waiting for them.

He stares cautiously at the third man sitting in the room. They may not have met before, but Erik recognises him all the same: Tony Stark, the human who fancies himself a superhero. Of course, the public seems perfectly happy for a human to wield a suit with such power. If he possessed it as a mutant, the story would be entirely different.

“I thought it might be an advantage to have a neutral third party in the room,” Charles suggests. “Tony assured me he loves chess.”

Erik sees the smile on Tony’s face; it’s a smirk, most definitely. It makes him want to find that damned metal suit of his and crush it into pieces.

More than that, he wants to beat him. For that smirk, and for the easy friendship he must have with Charles - both of them on the same human-centric side of the coming war, nothing standing in their way. He wants to ask if they’ve kissed, if they’ve fucked, if Tony has been allowed to sample the soft delights of Charles’s skin in the way he once was allowed to. Judging by the amused twinkle of Charles’s eyes, Charles knows exactly what he is thinking.

With a push of his hands against the wheels of his chair, Charles brings himself over to the chess set. “Shall we get started? You’ll excuse me if I choose white.”

“I’m red,” Tony claims with a grin that makes it sound like innuendo.

Erik scowls and accepts the green side, before the three of them settle down and try to make three-way chess work. It’s excellent preparation – for, later in the evening, they apply the same problem-solving skills to three-way sex.


End file.
